<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kick his ass, Bubba! by A_C_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587120">Kick his ass, Bubba!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0'>A_C_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Technoblade, By god just give me a boxing au, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Family Dynamics AU, Modern AU, Other, Ph1lza - Freeform, Phiiiiil, Phil is a retired legend, Sibling Ph1lza, Sibling Technoblade, Sibling TommyInnit, Sibling Wilbur, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Supportive Technoblade, Techno is a Legend, Tommy is becoming a legend, Wilbur is An announcer, boxing au, fd AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This boxing AU lives in my head rent free.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Kick his ass back to Essempee, Bubba!”</p>
<p>And there, with the rush of the crowd, the faint taste of iron on his lips, and his older brother behind him.</p>
<p>He knew he could.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>My best friend boxes but He has finals so the info is vague but I still love Him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kick his ass, Bubba!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Additional info, after the lesbian rights comment in one of Techno’s streams, I have a personal heard canon in this AU that Techno was taught by a cranky lesbian and no I am not taking criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew Technoblade. </p>
<p>Punch, jab.</p>
<p>Everyone knew Philza.</p>
<p>Left hook, dodge.</p>
<p>Hell, everyone knew Wilbur.</p>
<p>Duck, jab, right hook.</p>
<p>But the whole damn world was about to know Tommy Innit.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“C’mon Tommy, I know you can hit harder than that.” Techno smirks, giving a fast swipe at Tommy’s head, who ducks.</p>
<p>“Phil says to hit smarter, not harder.” The blonde grits out, giving a jab to the punch mit on Techno’s left hand. “For some reason I’m more inclined to listen to him.”</p>
<p>“Probably a good idea.” Techno snorts, moving his hands for Tommy to track and hook. “Phil gives good advice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well he taught you, didn’t he?” Tommy scoffs, ducking under another swipe, this one from the right. “I think that gives him a lot of trustworthiness.”</p>
<p>“You’re using big words again.” Techno smiles, feeling a rather hard punch hit the punch belt. “That would’ve been a knockdown.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, you’re still standing up, no?” Sidestepping, Tommy lands a jab and left hook on the left mitt.</p>
<p>“Cross.” Techno barks out suddenly, lifting his right hand. “Hard!”</p>
<p>Tommy easily tracks the mitt, landing a solid cross. Both of Technoblade’s hands drop, and Tommy follows suit, relaxing his shoulders and shifting his aggressive stance. </p>
<p>“Water.” Techno grunts, taking off the mitts and undoing the Velcro on the punch belt. “Good job, Toms.”</p>
<p>Tommy doesn’t reply, grabbing his water bottle and popping the built in straw out. Leaning back against the wall, he tracks the pinket across the room as Technoblade picks up the heavy bag and drags it to the center of a painted circle, hanging it with practiced ease on the hanging chain.</p>
<p>In an odd wave of exhaustion haze, Tommy notices that Techno has his long hair in a bun today as opposed to his usual braid.</p>
<p>“What’s up with your hair?” Tommy calls, sipping more water as Techno turns to him, and Tommy, although far away, can feel the eyebrow raise.</p>
<p>“‘S in a bun.” Techno shrugs, turning to the bag to double check the chains. “Not a big deal.”</p>
<p>“It’s never in a bun.” Tommy protests, leaning against the wall. “It’s always in that long ass braid that you’re so lucky no one ever grabs.”</p>
<p>“They’re just not good enough to get close enough.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit.”</p>
<p>“Alright, kid.” His brother turns and looks at him with a smirk. “Time for endurance training.”</p>
<p>Tommy groans, peeling his hot, sweaty skin off the cool cinder block wall. “Yeah, yeah, let me get my gloves on.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Tommy gasps for air as he pulls of his water bottle, the screams of the crowd white noise as he stares at Techno’s glittering red eyes.</p>
<p>“Listen close kid.” Techno grabs either side of his face, pulling him closer. “You can beat him, Bubba. You can absolutely kick his ass. I know that you can do this shit.”</p>
<p>Tommy blinks, feeling blood still run down his nose as he looks his temporary coach in the eye.</p>
<p>The pinket was wearing sweats and a shirt, not nearly matching the elegant suit of Sapnap’s coach, but somehow, Technoblade carries much more presence.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Tommy nods, adjusting his gloves. “Any other advice?”</p>
<p>“Jaw, you got him on his left pretty nastily, don’t shy away from crosses either. Okay.” Techno, gently slaps both sides of his face and turns him around to face Sapnap, who adjusts his white headband. “Kick his ass back to Essempee, Bubba!”</p>
<p>And there, with the rush of the crowd, the faint taste of iron on his lips, and his older brother behind him.</p>
<p>He knew he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Your winner, ladies and gentlemen, Tommy Pandel!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If wanted, I might make this a one shot book cuz I love this damn AU I’ve been overthinking for so long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>